


我头脑中的疯子

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 艾伦x尤弥尔122话衍生





	我头脑中的疯子

许多年以来，我都在暗夜中接纳访客。我的名字无关紧要，关于我自己也没有值得讲述的故事，没有惊雷溅落慑人耳目的开头、没有以勃发的活力不可阻遏地奔涌向前、也没有令人瞠目的发展与高潮。没有恐惧、眼泪以及欢笑。这些紧凑的接连不断的五彩缤纷的桥段挤不进我面前狭窄的道路。我是一个女人，住在仅容一床一桌一椅的阁楼间，个子矮小，相貌平平，每天披一件灰白罩衫独自出门，独自吃早饭和晚饭，不关心日出和日落。我的面包和牛奶都由自己诚实挣得，不多。我不需要一个满满当当的胃。

我曾有过一个男人，有一次我生了重病，他便带着孩子和钱离开，大概以为我早已经死在医院。我曾读过一部小说，里面有个女人拿剃须刀割掉了自己的阴唇。有人批评这种描写，他们说这不真实，没有人会这样做。没有人愿意主动承受这样的痛苦。如果我可以那我会放声大笑，说得就好像人可以选择自己的身体。我想大声质问，我想问他，你为何说这痛苦不能承受？难道你没有体会过，假如有一把刀片确实伸进你的子宫搅动，它撕扯出一滩血肉，拽着你全部的注意力、你全部的思想与情感，从阴道里往外流，同时那刀片仍在你体内刮蹭……你竟不知？但我原谅你，你没有子宫，你不会每个月被里里外外洗劫一次。而我，我的身体曾被当中撕开，我的骨肉，我的血，也从那刀片撕碎的地方出来。三次。我曾是一位母亲。

母亲生育自己的子女，我不再这样做，我生育自己的世界。许多年以来，我都在暗夜中等待那个世界光临，那里有许多人奔走，有的活着有的死去。我迎来送往，心里很清楚不可能有人向我投诸目光。那里非常安静，非常明亮，我所有的只有我的一双手，我所要关心的也只有我的一双手。而我的手可以做到一切，我中指的指节就是明证，它已被墨水染得乌黑，已被笔杆磨出老茧。虚假吗？我头脑中的疯子发出冷笑。夜间坐火车时，有时会看到座席靠背的圆点花纹映在窗外，悬浮半空，就跟漫天繁星一样。但窗外只有城市与村庄，饱满的灯火早已盖过繁星的空虚冷光。你得记住，这灯火不属于你，这繁星也是假的，但你也得记住，它们确实在你的眼底。

清早，我把暗夜的世界揣进衣兜，奔去医院做我的工作。我提着大桶在浅绿色的走廊上来回，清水冲过灰色的地板，冲掉血迹、呕吐物、脚印和泥土，变成浑浊的黑水，我又一遍遍地把地板擦干，等着它再度被喧闹和秽物填满。医院是一个总在忙碌的地方，而我只是墙角一个灰色的影子，在口罩、手套和保洁服之下目睹所有悲喜。这些强烈的情感我无论如何也冲刷不尽，多少消毒水也盖不住汗水、血水、泪水以及被褥和纸币的气味。我总是能闻到，总是能听到，无论我打扫过的房间有多干净。

如果我能拼好那些破碎的梦就好了，就像我拼好那些破碎的身体一样。

在给医学生使用的解剖教室，我看到了一排一排的肋骨，它们从脊柱向着两侧生长、弯出优美的弧度，准确地拢在胸骨。夜里，我凭着记忆在闷热的阁楼里画下它们，我将它们变成翅膀，这双翼可以拖着沉重的身体飞向自由。这身体也能变得强大，拥有强壮的胸口，强壮的脊背，强壮的手臂和大腿。无穷的力量在这身体中。我盯着那骷髅的深黑眼窝想，这身体里也藏着一个小小的人。

是你吗？

那天夜里我抬起头，从头顶的风窗玻璃向上看去，这一夜没有星星，只有圆圆的白白的大月亮。我踩在椅子上，支起风窗，我看到月亮流溢出巨大的金黄色的香气。我甚至闻到了他身上海水的咸湿。他踏海而来，震惊而迷茫。海水沿着他湿透的裤管向下滴，滴在木制的阁楼地板上，水似乎正从门缝漫进来，汇成椭圆的一小滩。我深深吸进一口月光下的空气，然后合上了风窗。我坐回椅子上，拿起笔，微微阖上眼皮，此时，他筋骨分明的强健身躯正从舞台下方纵身而起，他正在广场上为自己所肩负的漫长时间而战，因为他已经诞生在了那个世界上。而我居然以为这样的他会认识我，我居然以为他正站在那扇薄薄的房门外面，在暗夜中造访这个闷热的阁楼。

我放下笔，仰头倒在床上，按熄了昏黄的电灯。这一晚，那个世界沉默下来。我的双手交叠胸前，茫然睁大双眼，注视着墙面的裂纹。我脑海中的声音消失了，仿佛那个世界已经挣脱我，迈入自己的轨迹，似乎我已不再被需要，那些破碎的身体、那些巨大的身体，似乎就此远离了我的双手。

但一阵湿润的海雾握在我中指的老茧上。我感觉到正在被抚摸。那个世界的声音又如潮头流进我的耳廓，从里面将我完全占据，柔软的水和轻盈的风涌上我冷硬的床板。他被尖利地刺穿，于是我感觉到尖利的痛贯穿全身；我说不，我轻抚胸口，抚平了那处创伤。我的手指在轻柔雾气中伸出，拨开风窗下晦暗的光，我看到巨人的丛林站立在沙之大海上。我听见头脑里有人在悲哀地发笑，而他的手指似乎穿过我干枯的头发，环抱住我，将温暖的热气喷在我的肩头。

早上醒来时我为夜晚的潮热感觉羞愧，在过电般的亢奋后，身体只会觉得疲累。我闻了下自己的手指，在床单上蹭了又蹭，拼命甩开头脑中那疯子的笑声。这不应该，我只是个独自生活的女人，我还要为今天的晚饭挣足面包，这样我才能一如既往在暗夜中接纳我的访客，那些头脑中的声音。我站起来，用冷水洗了脸，然后套上我的灰白罩衫跑向医院。我会一如既往辛勤工作，这是我的轭。

但在今天，声音变成了可见可感的实体，在阳光下投射出自己长长的身影。他就站在门口的那棵树下面。

他朝我走来，“你好，” 他说，“我是艾伦。” 他笑，“你认识我。” 他朝我伸出手。

我站在大太阳底下，阳光在我眼中割出一道一道白线，世界像被划破的墙纸，摇晃着剥落，晃得我全身发冷，嘴唇无法停止抽搐。残存的清醒意识在提醒我，藏匿在暗夜中的世界一定会在透亮的日光里挥发殆尽，而我没有坚强到眼睁睁失去他。我必须离开。我紧握双拳。

“你没有必须要做的事情。” 他在我身后说。

回到阁楼时已经没有了他的身影，而我甚至还背靠房门等了一会儿。那一晚我看到自己在树林中奔跑，箭头刺入，我流着血，血腥气让树林中的人和狗愈加兴奋。我知道自己同样在等他，即使我还不认识他，即使远未到他出生在这世界的时候。我还知道那个女孩是我，这令我恐惧，因为我不应该被看到，我不应该在那里存在着。轭在收紧，我似乎真的被禁锢在了我亲手堆出的世界。

那个女孩亲手堆出了自己的牢笼，我不知道她为什么不喊叫，为什么不抗拒。我不知道她为什么会在那里。我不知道我为什么会在那里。不。错了。我摸着手上的老茧，一遍遍告诉自己，不是我，那个女孩不是我，我没有看到自己。

——尤弥尔，我的奴隶。

一个声音涌来，我低头看着手指，却无法扔掉手中的笔。我无法让这个声音消失，因为它已经出现。它出现在我的头脑中，它告诉我，继续，继续下去，永永远远，像之前的每一个暗夜那样，在之后的每一个暗夜，坐在你低矮狭窄的阁楼，接纳你的访客，因为这便是你生命中的一切。

我闭上眼，紧咬住嘴唇。我知道抽屉里的某个地方放着一把刀片，我可以把它拿出来，削掉中指指节上的老茧，我还知道抽屉里有一盒火柴，我可以把这暗夜中的世界付之一炬。我这么想着，然后我拿起了笔，我的中指上暴露出一块鲜红的血肉，我用力落笔，很痛，但没法停下来，我的血滴在米白的纸上，但我没法停下来。一柄长枪贯穿了那个女孩的身体，但我没法停下来。那个声音在说，起来干活，起来干活，我的奴隶尤弥尔。我知道即使死亡也不是终结。奴隶就在我手上，就在我的生活中，就是我的生活本身。

手指上的血早已浸在了墨里，但这个夜晚格外的长，我的劳作也格外的长。我第一次想起自己的童年，我是多么好相处的孩子，因为我若是一个人走开，没有人会注意到，我必须走到人群中去，人群令我感到安全。后来有个男人带走了我，他在中午脱下了我的衣服，我不喜欢他的胡子，不喜欢他的小指头，不喜欢他嘴里的气味，但是我想再不会有别人多看我一眼。我为他生了三个孩子。后来这一切像是没有发生过，我什么也没有换来。如果关于我自己有什么值得讲述的东西，那就是这种屈辱，一遍又一遍的屈辱，发生在我生命中的事情，就会一再发生。屈辱一再回来。

但我想我没有流泪。风窗上透下光，天已大亮，我看到自己手上的血迹已经凝固，结成了一个暗红僵硬的痂。我抚摸它的时候，困意排山倒海而来，我抗拒着起身，想起自己在医院的工作。我又害怕起来，那个主事的女人有一张严峻的脸。

“为什么不睡觉？”

我头脑里的疯子开始发笑，那是我自己的笑。我在笑什么呢？一个男孩出现在我的床边吗？他还是跟昨天一样的装束，头发跟昨天一样，还散发着阳光的气味。我任凭他握着我的手，并且闭上了眼，这样即使他消失了，我也不会看到。

“为什么不说话？”

后来他又问了成百上千个这种问题，我没有回答，只是拉过被单盖着脸。我记不得自己是否笑过，这时候脸上感觉僵硬，扯动嘴角时我还以为自己被敷了一层石膏。他试图在房间里走动，但是我的阁楼间太低矮，他连站都站不直。于是他只好坐在我的椅子上，似乎猜到了我在假寐，便问起愚蠢的问题。他知道我不会回答，他好像也不介意。我听见稿纸的声音，我知道他在看我昨晚草草涂就的东西。

这时候我才觉出古怪。艾伦，艾伦，我的艾伦，我知道你的全部人生，我知道在你出生之前你的全部人生，我造就了你。但我担心，你会认出我，你会跟着那个无能的女孩，一步一步走到我所不知的地方。

“她为什么一句话也不说？她为什么要忍受？”

他把手中的稿纸晃动得窸窣作响，我紧紧抓着被单，一动也不敢动。昨天的战栗又一次袭来，他的语气很温柔，但足以将我粉碎。想到他会蔑视我，我不由得第一次想到抗议，我想告诉他尤弥尔是故事中的神和奴隶，而我只是个没有名字的平凡女人。但我苦涩地想到，我说不出口。我头脑中的疯子纵声狂笑。

“告诉我，尤弥尔。我想听你说话。”

这声音靠得很近，他的呼吸与我的呼吸隔着一层薄薄的被单。我松开手指，翻了个身，长出了一口气。啊，他是对的，那是我。我慢慢蜷缩起身体，我觉得自己像是慢慢爬到一个水塘边，然后低头向下看，然后镇定自若地伸出手指指着水里的影子，说出这就是我，我与她本是一人，我与她一同遭受苦难。

隔着这层透光的被单，我看到艾伦坐回了椅子上，继续翻阅摆在桌面上的那些稿纸，我隔着这层透光的被单细细描绘他侧脸的轮廓。即使这轮廓我已描绘过无数次了。“它会一直回来。” 他忽然开口，忽然偏过头正脸看向我，“你不能躲起来。你的苦难不会因为你的沉默就消失，它会一直回到你的生命中。”

我听到他压抑的声音，我听到他在我头脑里冲我喊叫。这些屈辱的感觉，被侮辱和被伤害的感觉，你知道得还不够多？你为何忍受？为何一言不发？你一定也曾有过、破碎的梦吧？

我蜷在床上很久，我听到艾伦拉开门出去。他说他去为我买点吃的。我的阁楼间里还余留着他真实的体温。他会回来的吧？我咬着手指，突然蹦出的想法吓到了我自己。这个漂亮而高大的男孩不可能爱我。但我居然会如此设想，大概我的孤独确实已让我变得疯狂。你遇到了第一个向你伸出手的人，你就恨不得捧出一整个世界来回报。

“这没有必要。” 他提着鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋推门进来，“我要的不是这世界。”

我意识到自己已经坐了起来，他正看着我的脸。我没有为自己买过镜子，我不知道自己看上去是什么模样。但是他坐了过来，提起塑料袋的底部，倒出来闪闪亮亮的各色小口袋，几乎铺满我狭窄的床铺，这房间此时看起来就像宫殿一样。“我们来试着吃一点吧。” 他撕开一个袋子，咬下一块脆脆的金黄色薄片，我听见他嚼了嚼，皱了下眉头，疑惑地看看自己手指里剩下的半块。然后他把它整个吃了下去。我也吃了一块。还不赖。我从没有买过这种食物。也许非常昂贵。

我们吃了各种各样的薄片和各种各样的长条以及方块，有金黄色，也有绿色、白色和红色，我们沉默地吃着，但是咀嚼发出了很大声响。也许他买的都是有声音的食物。我从来没有吃过。我甚至自己撕开了一袋。

他故意把手伸进我捧着的袋子，我只好给他，但他轻轻摇头，笑着捻出里面一颗小小的橙色糖果。他把它放进嘴里，慢慢嚼，他看见我也在慢慢嚼。这种食物是没有声音的。“你会想到爱我并不是因为你孤独。” 我猛然垂下头，他却用这样的语气继续说了下去，“你确实孤独，但是你会爱我因为你不仅仅爱我。因为你有力量，但我却是你唯一作出过的选择。”

我没有力量。我扔下我的糖果，拉起被单罩在头上。我害怕地想到他又一次占据了我，我全部的力量都只能用于这必败的抗衡。

“你有。你选择我，你叫我来。你想要爱和爱别人。你是我来到这里的力量。” 他又一次靠得那样近，他的体温几乎把这层薄薄的被单灼烧殆尽。我只能听凭他这样。我自己把仅存的遮蔽拉开，像头脑里的疯子那样发笑。

“尤弥尔。” 他准确无误、确切无疑地叫我。

我呆呆地抬头，眼泪流进嘴里。他在期待我的回答。也许当我终于开口说话的时候，不会有人再嘲笑我，也许当我说话的时候，会真的有人在听。我从未如此设想，即使在每一个暗夜里我造访那个世界，我从沙粒中一点一点创造，在我想要有日月苍穹大地以及万物的时候，我从未想过应该有个人听我说话。原来错误便在那一刻铸下。我曾读过一些深奥的书，里面的学者在争论全能的上帝是否能创造出一块他自己也不能搬动的石头。我忘了他们是否得出过答案。但我看到了：我是那个世界的死结。

这一天晚上我们吃光了所有食物，喝光了所有的水和酒，我与他坐在床上，我无休无止地诉说，我要告诉艾伦关于尤弥尔的一切和所有。后来我们累了，我们并排躺下，躺在一床的食物碎屑当中，我们抬头看着风窗，隔着玻璃望向一小块天空上的星辰。“我一直在等你。” 我不知道他是否睡着了，“艾伦。” 我笑起来，笑得酸涩的腮帮隐隐作痛。

照例，我醒得早，但我起床的响动也弄醒了艾伦。这屋子太窄，简直无处藏身。“这屋子太窄。” 我干巴巴地向他解释，突然感觉自己又一次不知道如何说话。但他明白我的意思。

我要去城外，我已经忘了上一次我走了多久，但那应该是很远很远的路途，远到你必须掏钱买票，坐上去往郊区的火车。我慌慌张张，搞不清方向，这才发现自己只不过记得去往医院的路。他把头发扎了起来，清晨微蓝的空气吹起他黑色的外套，接着他拉起我的手，相当准确地转去了另一个岔路口。

直到我们坐上火车，我都在为自己的无能感到尴尬。艾伦拍拍我的手，“但你也知道我从小到大的所有事？我是说，每一件事？” 他耸耸眉毛，“老天……”

是的，没错，我确实一直都在等他。我望着他苍翠如窗外原野的眼睛。

“就是这一站。” 我说。我们从站台出来，穿过街道，行人减少，树木愈加茂盛。我们走进了树林。遮天蔽日的大树几乎完全遮蔽了阳光，稀稀落落的绿影跳动在我们身上。

“艾伦，” 我说，“我等到你了。”

虬结的巨树出现在林间空地上，高大粗壮的树干以一种与四周格格不入的姿态抵入天空。它没有旁枝散出，树冠也聚成窄窄的一处，它身上没有喧闹，只像是凝固的沉默。而剩下的也都是沉默，我头脑中的疯子终将退场。

进去吧，这是你的道路。


End file.
